The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus that processes image information obtained by a microscope in the field of medical treatment, pathology, biology, material, or the like. Also, the present disclosure relates to an information processing method, a program, and a recording medium used therefor.
In the field of medical treatment, pathology, or the like, there has been proposed a system where an image of an observation target such as a cell, a tissue, and an organ of a living body, obtained by an optical microscope, is digitized and a user (such as a doctor and a pathologist) examines the tissue or the like and diagnoses a patient based on the digital image. Such a system is generally called a virtual microscope.
For example, according to a method described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-37250, an image optically obtained from a pathological sample slide placed on the stage of a microscope is digitized by a video camera with CCDs (Charge Coupled Devices), and the digital signal is input to a PC (Personal Computer) and made visible on a monitor. A pathologist sees an image displayed on the monitor and performs a diagnosis or the like.